


Creeping shadows

by EnergeticPurpleLizard



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Rough treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard
Summary: After being brought to the brink of death by the murderer of her beloved, she is encountered by a familiar shadow.
Relationships: Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/Original Female Character(s), Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/You
Kudos: 2





	Creeping shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This work comes from my tumblr, https://a-purple-lizard.tumblr.com/ please follow me there if you are interested in my stuff!

The skin of s/o’s knees sunk deeper into the mud below. Her face was a portrait stained in blood and bruises. Gaping wounds leaked out onto the filthy ground below. A single ray of sunlight leaking from a hole in the ceiling above shone onto her.

She lay there, body broken and useless. Failed, she had failed. Her beloved Bi-Han had been slaughtered here. S/o had arrived at the tournament, seeking revenge. It had all been going so well, until she had challenged _him_. Scorpian had ripped her to shreds.

Loud creaking sounded from behinde the woman. S/o could barley turn her head to investigate before she suddenly screamed out in pain as a hand mercilessly yanked her to her feet. Her vision was so blurry, she could just barley make out a shadow.

“Please!” She screeched, the stretched muscles in her body starting to tear. Her eyes managed to focus on a figure beside her despite the pain. Blank white eyes met hers as weak sobs began to tumble out of her mouth.

“Please, please, please,” despite her mumbling, it sounded like a prayer. S/o wasnt even sure what she was asking for. To spare her? To leave her? To put her out of her misery?

“Silence.” A hiss circled around her, it was almost…. comforting. She grunted as a hand was placed under her legs, lifting her up bridal style. The pain subsided into numb throbbing as the shadow carried her. S/o felt her eyes began the close from the rhythmic pace of his stride.

“Don’t close your eyes.” He commanded, coming to a halt. The darkness became illuminated by candlelight as he set her down onto something soft. His demand was difficult to follow as s/o found herself drifting away.

Crimson pooled around her, matting her hair and soaking into her clothes. Everything was wet, and sticky. “I have to… set things right. I have to-“ she could taste bloody mucus in her throat as he her body racked in a fit of coughs.

“Stop. Talking.” The shadow growled, suddenly lunging beside her. His hand hovered above s/o’s body, purple mist radiated off of it, circling around her form. “You have a concussion. You will die within hours if you disobey me. Now shut up and sit still.”

Purple mist entered her wounds, caressing them soothingly. S/o relaxed as the pain disappeared. An intoxicating feeling took over, clouding her brain, her soul. All she could think about was Bi-Han, his cold hands, cocky smile, and the way he….

“Aughh!” An ear piercing scream shattered the atmosphere. All she could feel was pain as she writhed and struggled. A pair of hands pinned her down, keeping her from rising up.

“Stop it!” He yelled, hollow eyes blaring into her soul. “Just hold still! Stop thinking!”

“Let me go! Stop touching me!” She screeched, pushing against him. Panic flared in her head, her open wounds long forgotten. His white eyes were all she could see. S/o was scared. “Please!”

Hope fluttered through her as a hand was removed from one of her wrist. It darted to his face with one swift motion, ripping off his face mask. With a sudden jerk of his head, his lips were on hers.

S/o froze, cold hard lips massaged her warm, soft ones. It was familiar, no not familiar, astoundingly the same to- “Bi-Han.” She gasped between his movements.

After what seemed like decades of pure bliss, he pulled away. His mist followed him, leaving s/o in an uninsured state.

“Shhhh, let me heal you.” He whispered, his arms wrapping around her fragile frame.

The woman relaxed in his embrace, sighing into the kiss as the purple mist returned. It wrapped around her like a blanket. It felt cool, like a winter breeze, yet it is was as if it had no… soul? Was that the word she should use for it? Yes, that’s really the only way she could describe it’s feeling, a cool winter breeze without a soul.

Sliding one hand behinde her head, he softly gripped her hair. Taking a fistful and gently playing with it, he took care to not yank it. Sliding a cold dry tongue over her mouth, he demanded entrance that she couldn’t help but give.

Raw passion oozed from him, draining into her. It was truly addictive.

A startled sound sounded from her throat as she felt mist leak from him, entering. A gentle tug of her hair calmed her long enough for the mist to travel through her head, reaching its desired location. Her vision began to clear as the purple magic soothed her brain.

After what seemed like hours of pure, calming bliss, he pulled away from her, leaning the woman in an uninjured state. Bi Han stared down at her, taking in her rugged appearance before speaking. “Why are you here? I told you not to come.”

“That was before I was informed that you were dragged down to the neatherrealm and slaughtered!” Her voice broke slightly as she sat up to stare into his blank gaze. “How- how are you even here? Why do you look like that? Am I…?”

“Death will not claim you today.” His hand combed through her hair. “That bastard killed me, but I was given a second chance. I will not waste it.”

S/o reached up, resting her hand on his, stopping his movements in her hair. “I won’t waste it either.”

Wrapping her arms around him, she fell onto the bed below, taking him down with her.


End file.
